Twilight Kiss
by AlexBelikov
Summary: What if Dimitri was actually Dimitri Black, and a werewolf? The story takes during shadow kiss and after Breaking Dawn. The Twilight guys are going to find Dimitri in Montana... And they find Rose, She decide to go into the cave after Dimitri and Seth and Alice are coming with them. Will they save Dimitri?
1. Chapter 1

_**HI :) WELL, THIS IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER AND I WANTED TO SAY THAT I HOPE FOR SUPPORT, BUT BAD COMMENTS ALSO EXCEPTED. THE FIRDT CHAPTER WILL BE FROM JACOB'S POV. ENJOY :)**_

**Jacob's Point Of View**

suddenly I felt like the entire world was shaking. And after that came another feeling. A feeling that I felt only once in my whole life, The feeling that I felt when I saw Renesmee for the first time. But of course it was not me imprinting at the moment, it wasn't anyone from the pack, everyone were next to me. So who can it be?

Sam, The only one was not near me came running from the house.

"Did you feel it?" the pack asked together.

"I'll take that as a yes." Paul chuckled.

"Well, it wasn't anyone from here..." Leah said the obvious. But of course someone had to say it.

"I hear someone!" All of us said at once when a voice echoed through the wolf's telepathic.

_I know that voice... Deep, Melodic and Soft. _I thought to myself. Then someone talked in our all heads.

_"My name is Dimitri, I came to take you beck to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess Vasilissa."_

_Dimitri _

"God, I miss him. We haven't seen him for very long time." Said Seth. "Seven years right?"

"Dimitri left us." I said in a voice that was so cold it could make all the werewolves in here to turn ice.

They all just stared at me in shock. Then I took my legs and ran away to the woods. When I was very deep in the forest I started to hit the first tree I saw in front of me until it will break down.

Until someone came from behind me and caught my shoulders. I shook off from Bella's grip and continued hitting the tree.

"Are you in menstruation?" She teased.

I ignored her words and kept hitting the tree.

Then she took the thing in to her own hands. literally. She grabbed me in the shoulders and shook me, when it didn't help she grabbed my arm and knocked me to the ground. "Stop being an idiot and listen!"

I shot her a look and groan.

She rolled her eyes. "You're just acting the bad wolf but we all know that from inside you are a cute chihuahua."

"What do you want?" I growled at her.

"I came here to tell you the truth." She said, face getting serious.

"Truth about what?" I scolded.

I was so angry, how can this happened he left long time ago, Dimitri left us all in our hardest time seven years ago. He was the most young to shift ever, he was supposed to help the others. HE WAS MY BROTHER! And he just left! He didn't care about us! HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME! He didn't even tell us he was leaving. We woke up, couldn't find him only after a long time we found a note from him that says he was leaving. And we haven't heard from since.

"About Dimitri." Bella said waking me up from that anger mist I pulled into.

I frowned. "What truth?"

A long silence. I caught up again in my feelings and thoughts. _What she can tell me about him now that will surprise me? I already know all about him! I WAS his brother. I knew everything about the guy, from his favorite color to his biggest fear. I knew everything! _

"That he didn't left." She said finally.

I started laughing full mouthed. But it was not a regular laughter. it was a cruel, cold laugher. A laugh I thought I could never pulled out from my mouth. And the worst thing - I couldn't help it. It just flew out of my mouth, on and on.

When I finally restrained myself, I found out that I was alone. Bella left in the middle of my craziness attack.

I walked to a far tree house deep in the forest. I climbed on the tree and reached the little house. Dimitri and I built it all by ourselves, when we were ten. At the age of 13 he left, leaving the note in the tree house knowing that I would come looking for him in there.

The letter was still there. In Dimitri's hand write.

_**H**ey guys._

_If you are still looking for me than stop. You won't find. I left because I needed peace and quiet, and that is something I won't get in the pack. So... Don't be mad at me for this. **E**ven though I would hate myself if I were you, but I don't. **L**ove you all so much and only from writing that letter makes me miss you and cry so much. God, I'm already crying. **P**ack, I will miss you. **M**y dear friends I love with all of my heart. **E**ven though I'm the one that is leaving. _

_Love, Dimitri_

Then Bella walked in with a paper in her hands.

"You need to read this."

I took the letter from her hands opened it and.

_Bella, _

_If you are reading this you need to know that I been kidnaped._

_I am and another guys from the tribe are shaped shifter. It's like werewolves but we're not depended in the moon. We can changed what ever we want. I believe that jake already told but if he didn't than you have to keep an open mind and keep reading. Cause I swear in everything I care about that I am telling the truth._

_ I don't who - but someone - found our pack and our secret, __and from there it all went catastrophe. People with gons started to shoot and they said that if there is a shape sifter that will come willingly with them they will leave the rest of us to live in peace. But if no one will volunteer they'll take one in force and kill all the rest. I ran forwards and said that I will come with them, everyone tried to stop me but the people wouldn't let them. they threw something on the ground and cover my mouth and nose so I could not breathe. Suddenly everyone lost their conciseness. They told me that everyone will forget what happened here and forced me to write a letter that says I have left for some quiet._

_The moment you read this letter you need to run to Jacob Black and give it to him. I hope it won't be too late to save me. _

_Miss you, Bell, Dimitri._

I left wordless. Until I figure out something. If you put together all the bolded letters from Dimitri's letter to the pack you get two words : **HELP ME**.

_STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS BEFORE?_

**Six months later** we've finally found the place we heard Dimitri says in our heads: St. Vladimir's Academy, it's a very good hide school somewhere in Montana, near the woods. We had no clue if this was the right place but we've let him wait for seven years, we cannot let him wait more. Turns out that the Cullen family knows him as well so they came with us. So we were : The Cullen family are 9, add - Sam, Seth, Leah, Paul and Me. 14 people.

When we were in Montana's woods we saw a big - big as huge! - Castle with beautiful lawns.

"It must be it!" Jumped Alice.

Emmet sent her a wry look. "We're looking for an Academy - Not Hogwarts."

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She chuckled. " I bet it is the right place!"

"I trust Alice." Said Bella. "if she says this is it, than this is it."

"So do I." Edward Agreed.

"Well, What are we waiting for? Let's go check it!" Said Carlisle with his regular kind smile.

And so we did. When we finally got out from the forest a big group of people past us running. They didn't even notice us. At lest I got sick of not knowing what's going on so I grabbed one girl 18 years old-looking.

She kicked me and the balls. I flinched in pain. Paul, Emmet and Renesmee laughed. Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward and Seth chuckled. And as always Rosalie, Sam and Leah stayed Poker Face.

The girl was absolutely stunning. She had dark brown hair and eyes and tan skin.

She settled in battle position. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded, showing no fear. But her eyes were full of tears, she looked like someone just tear her heart out.

"What's going on in here?" Seth asked innocently, "Why is everyone running?"

The girl looked deep into Seth's eyes, she seemed to trust him. "Do you believe in Vampires?"

Seth only nodded, never taking his gaze off her eyes.

"Vampires did it?" Bella snapped in shock.

The girl nodded. "You batter go into the school, It's not safe out here."

"What about you?" Seth demanded, looking suspected.

The girl looked too her back. To the direction the people came from. She sighed deeply. "My name is Rose Hathaway. If you meet a girl named Vasilissa tell her that I love her, but I had to do this. And... If I'm not back until tomorrow morning I won't be back at all."

"Princess Vasilissa?" Paul asked.

Rose nodded.

She gave us one last glance and a sigh before turning away running.

Seth started to run after her. "I'm coming with you!" Then he looked at Alice, and she came running to Rose as well.

"All of you, stay here!" she commended.

We all just stared.

"We'll be back." Seth promised. "I promise."

We all nodded.

Alice, Rose and Seth kept running.

"Alice saw Rose." Jasper whispered after a long silence while we all were walking toward the massive castle. "In a vision."

"That's why you let her go." Renesmee snapped her thoughts.

"Yes." was all Jasper said.

We didn't get into the school, we wanted to wait as much as close we can to Alice and Seth but we also wanted to find Princess Vasilissa. So we Set next to a tree few meters from the school in a circle and started talking and waste our time until our friends will come back.

When the night came, a couple of men shouted us from the school.

"Hey!" one of them shouted to us. "What are doing in there! Come in! It's dangerous!"

"Really it isn't!" Emmet Shouted back to him. "Come join us!"

We all laughed. _Oh, Emmet. You'll never change, won't you?_

"Yeah!" I joined to his little game, _it could be fan, doesn't it?_ "I don't see a thing!"

The men crossed glances. They look like they think we lost our mind.

Then the first said something to the second, the second nodded and the first ran away into the massive castle. After couple moments he came back with a woman who looked in her middle fifties.

She narrowed her eyes directly to us. "What going on?" She demanded never taking her dagger eyes from us.

The first guy shrugged.

"Open the gates!" She ordered.

"Guardian Petrova..." The second man tried to argue.

"Now!" The woman shot a shout her voice at them. "It's an Order!"

They nodded and one of them opened he school gates.

The woman left the school moving directly to us. Her steps were sharp and quick.

"Hi!" Paul cheered when she stopped right next to us and looked at us from above. "Are you here to join us?"

"Who are you?" She demanded. "What are you doing in here?" Her face were full with power. She studied us with her powerful gaze, Over me and the rest of the shape shifters her glance was quick, over the vampires it was a bit slower. At last she decided that all of us are worthy to trust.

"Lets just tell her the truth..." Esme suggested.

"Yeah... You're right." Carlisle agreed.

The woman smiled. "You can tell me inside, I'm Alberta Petrova."

"Guardian Petrova!" Someone cried from the gates. It was a tall pail blond girl and a black-haired boy, they looked about 17-18.

The two men stopped them from exiting the school. Until the boy shot them a - WHAT THE FUCK?! HE SHOT THEM A FIRE BALL FROM HIS HAND!

The men made it to jump out of the ball hit, what gave the kids a chance to exit the school gates. And so they did. They ran straight to us, probably directing to Alberta.

"Did Rose and Di- Guardian Belikov made it?" the boy asked looking very, very afraid. "We haven't seen them since the morning and nobody telling us a thing about them. Please, you have to tell us they're fine! They're fine, right?"

Alberta sighed. Two kids stiffed. "I'm sorry to be the one who telling you this, Lord Ozera, but... No. They didn't make it. Guardian Belikov has been caught in the caves and we had to fight Rose to run, when we were close to the Academy she turned back to the cave and when we noticed she was to far."

"Rose Hathaway?" Rosalie asked. The girl that was already full with tears and was rapped in the guy's arms nodded. "We met on our way here, She said : 'If you meet a girl named Vasilissa tell her that I love her, but I had to do this. And... If I'm not back until tomorrow morning I won't be back at all.' Our two friends went with her. Do you know a girl named Vasilissa? Or maybe a guy is about 23 brown hair and eyes names Dimitri?"

The crying girl looked at us. "Vasilissa its I am." we all gasped in excitement. "And Dimitri is dead."

"What do you mean dead?!" Bella exclaimed.

"Dimitri as in Dimitri Belikov?" The boy asked. BELIKOV IS THE ONE WHO JUST DIED! NOT MY BROTHER!... RIGHT?

"No!" I cried. "Dimitri Black! He is my brother!"

"Can you describe him for us?" Asked Carlisle kindly. "I mean, his character."

The boy answered. "Caring, polite, always jumps to help others, always puts others before himself -"

At those last five words I burst crying. Yeah it's him. No question.

_I cant believe this, my brother is dead. My brother is dead._

**_SO... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT... TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE THINKING AND IF YOU LIKE THIS OR NOT. I HAVE TO SAY I LIKE THIS A LOT AND I HOPE YOU THINK LIKE ME. _**

**_OH, AND ONE MORE THING, ENGLISH IT ISN'T MY LAUNGUGE SO IF YOU'RE FINDING ANY GRAMMER MISTAKE TELL ME AMD FIX MY MISTAKE. _**

**_LOVE YA :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**YAY, SECOND CHAPTER... WELL I GOT ONLY ONE REVIEW FOR NOW BUT IT'S OBVIOUS, IT IS STILL A NEW STORY, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE BIT LONGER :) **_

_**ENJOY :)(: **_

**Jacob's point of view**

I felt my blood boiling, I literally could feel the my body shifting.

Immediately Sam caught my shoulders and shook me, when it didn't help he turn me around so I'll face him.

"Jake, Snap out of it!" He growled at me.

I pushed him to the ground and groaned. "It's my brother! Screw with the damn secret!"

Nessie stood in front of me. "Jake, please, Alice and Seth are there. Don't worry they'll come back with him. Everything will be alright. It's not worth to endanger the whole tribe."

Tear streamed down my face. Nessie whipped it from my cheek. I pulled her to me and buried my face in her shoulder.

"Let's go now, before anything will get to a bad point." Said Carlisle.

All the group nodded.

"It was nice to meet you, Alberta, Vasilissa and Christian." Said Edward and we headed to go but the boy that probably named Christian stopped us.

"How do you know my name is Christian?!" He demanded.

"I'm a mind reader." Said Edward casually and we turned to go again.

"Wait!" Vasilissa shouted to us.

We stopped again.

"You are a vampire?" She asked Edward.

His eyes widened. "How did you know?" He asked pulling Bella to him.

"Because you're a mind reader. It means you're a Spirit user! Just like me and Adrian!"

"Who's Adrian?" Leah asked, Confused. The first time she even opened her mouth all the day long, I think.

"A Spirit user." Stated Vasilissa.

We stood their in a silence for quit long. Images of Dimitri lying dead inside of a cave appeared in my mind. I continued crying and collapsed on the ground.

_An Hour Earlier _

**Seth's point of view**

I remembered clearly my conversation with Alice few hours before we left Forks.

_I was in that tree house of Dimitri and Jake. I couldn't believe we're about to get him back, after seven years. I was ten then, but as everyone I loved him with my entire heart. To find out he left crushed me, to find out he was taken away by force to save us: That killed me. _

_When Alice entered and interrupted my thought I jumped in surprise. _

_I made her some room in the bed and she came and set next to me. _

_"What's up?" I asked her, knowing that this isn't a place in the pack's property so she could be here. Not that I was going to tell someone anyway, I considered Alice as a friend. _

_"We need to talk." She said in a frantic voice looked into my eyes while looking even more frantic than she heard. I signed her to continue. "I saw Dimitri's imprintee. In a vision." _

_I grinned. "So why are you looking so sad, this is a good thing - wait, How could you possibly see her I she is related to a werewolf?" my grinned was way gone by the end of the sentence. _

_"That's the point!" She breathed. "There is something really bad that going to happened to him. She is going to save him but if she won't succeed he will be no longer a werewolf, that's why I saw here. And him. Because we need to stop it from coming true. Are you ready to help me?" _

_I nodded. "Of course. But why are you asking it only from me, why not the others?" _

_She looked at me and a tear escaped her eye. "I saw another thing, I saw everyone dead in a cave but us. And I guess that if I let them all come that will be their destiny."_

_"what is her name, Of Dimitri's imprintee?"_

_"Rose. She have brown eyes and hair, tan skin and she's incredibly beautiful." _

_I breathed deeply. "Okay I'm ready. Does Someone knows about this apart us?" _

_"Jasper."_

_I nodded. "Okay." _

_Without any other word we found ourselves hugging for a few minutes. I hoped this won't be our lest. _

We were running towered a cave. I couldn't tell her I knew who she was going to save so I wanted to see her reaction when I ask her who is it, and what she will say about him, I didn't know much about imprinted, I haven't done it yet so I wanted to see how the imprintee feels too. I'm a curious person what to do?

"Who are we running for?" I asked her gently catching with her very fast running, and of course Alice with her super vampire speed was a head but she wasn't to fast so she won't make Rose to suspect.

"My mentor." Rose answered my question sharply, coldly and completely serious.

"Now without the bullshit." Said Alice. "You don't risk your life for a person you count only as a mentor."

Rose didn't answer.

"Can you at list tell me his name?" I asked prying to god that he made us run for the wrong person and Dimitri is safe and sound wherever he is.

"Dimitri, happy now?" Why was she so cold?"

I breathe heavily. Although I knew it was Dimitri, I still had a tiny hope that Alice was wrong in her vision. But Alice's never wrong.

"No, I'm not happy!" I scolded her and speeded up so fast that I almost wolfed-up.

"Dimitri?!" Alice exclaimed and speeded up as well probably thinking I am acting.

Rose couldn't keep us in our speed. so we reached the cave full evil vampires with red eyes before, something told me that he was There and I listen to it and entered the cave.

Rose reached us.

"I hopeless in this form!" I whispered to Alice.

"So transform! Let's hope Rose is tough enough to handle with it." Alice whispered. The vampires were deep in the cave we could see but not hear them, they couldn't do either of those two.

"Handle with what?" Rose got panic.

"With this." I said with a grin and transformed.

Rose narrowed her eyes at me. "And you couldn't do that before?" she whispered yell.

Alice shrugged.

Rose grown. "Never mind. Lets go kick some vampire's asses."

I growled and ran forward with all the speed I got. Alice and Rose right behind me.

I jumped on four vampires and happily ripped their heads off.

Alice did the same with her vampires, and Rose staked them. I don't how but some how the vampire indeed died from the staking. Which was weird.

"Hey, Nathan!" one of the vampires shouted to another that was deep in the cave doing suspected looking thing. "Have you done with this goddamn victim already so you could come and help!"

"I just need to decide if to kill him or awakened him!" The vampire that probably named Nathan shouted back to the first.

Alice immediately ran to Nathan and smashed him to the cave's wall. "You'll do neither of those things or else I'll rip every organ in your fictile body until you will be just a vampire Shish-Kabab are you getting me clear or you need me to repeat my words."

**Alice's point of view**

The vampire stared at me in true fear. He shook with terror and I saw his head was cracked and almost split in two.

I smashed him again full power this time, he literally cut off to halves.

All the vampire stared at me with terror, horror and fear. Rose shrugged. Seth growled with wolves joy.

I was so hurt in my heart for doing this, I knew I was hundred times more powerful than this little bugs with fangs called themselves vampires, but it wasn't me. It was the emotionless beast crawling inside of every vampire body. The beast that I have to be right now, I need to play the game, and be good at it.

"Give us all the captives in here! The living ones and the dead ones!" I commended the Vampires. They were still in shock and fear. They were frozen. So obviously they did not move. "Now!"

One of them finally moved. He brought us five bodies.

"And where is the other one?" Rose asked.

"Just a second," squeaked the poor vampire. "He is heavy with all his damn muscles!"

When he finally reached us, it was Dimitri that was the heavy one.

"Is he alive?" I groaned at him.

"Yes, ma'am." The vampire squeaked.

"Good." I smirked and then turned to face to 20 vampires that was still left alive from our battle. "I want you to leave Montana and never come back, if I'll see you'll have the same fate as what his name... um Nathan, right? Oh, it will be painful, it will be so painful you'll literally beg to die. And at the end, if I'll be in a good mood I'll kill you. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"I'm coming here tomorrow to check if you're still here. You'll be natter be gone. Now you-" I turned my face to the vampire carrying fainted Dimitri in his hands. "- Give him to me!"

He handed me Dimitri. I held him with one hand and with the other rested carefully three dead bodies on Seth's back. Rose got the massage and lifted the remaining body.

And we walked out of the cave and from this point I knew, even without a vision, our journey inly started here.

_**WELL, I DIDNT MAKE IT TO DO A LONGER CHAPTER THAN THE FIRST ONE BUT I STILL THINK IT TURNED OUT A VERY GOOD CHAPTER SO I DONT REALLY CARE. SO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK, AND REMEMBER TO HELP ME WITH MY**_ **_GRAMMER IF I MAKE A MISTAKE. _**

**_LOVE YOU :)(:_ **


	3. Chapter 3

_**HI :) WOW THIRD CHAPTER OMG! GOD I DON'T KNOW WHY AM I SO THRILLED! HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT, I SURLY DO. HAHA WELL ITS MY STORY OF COURSE I WILL LIKE HIM, EVERYONE LOVES WHAT HE DID IT HIS BARE HANDS. SO READ AND ENJOY :)(:**_

**Lissa's point of view**

These people were strange, talking about secrets, packs, something called imprinted or whatever. But they were here for a pure reason.

eight of them was extremely pale, and another four were tan, and one of them was pale as the Moroi.

All the pail ones remained up al night watching the wards, as I did.

In some point I decided to make the first step and talk to them, they were sitting in a line talking within themselves and watching the wards at the same time.

I came over to them and set next to a very muscled bot that looked about at my age.

He noticed me the moment I came by, so s the other.

"Vasilissa!" He called to me loudly even though I was a few meters from him. "Come sit with us!" his face was all smiles and greeting, I hope that he actually meant it. Cause with how muscles this guy had I wouldn't get any closer if I wasn't feel safe with him. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt me.

I did as he said and set next to him. "Just Lissa, please."

He grinned. "Sure! I'm Emmet!" He put his muscle pale hand to a shake. I shook his hand and surprisingly didn't get it crashed by his grip.

"Don't worry he just looks scary, from inside Emmet is soft as a pillow." Said the mind reader one. "My name is Edward by the way."

"Nice to meet you Edward." I greeted him. "So what are you doing here in that hour?" Like I didn't know...

"The same as you." Answered the one with the scars all over his body.

"What about your friends? I though Dimitri's brother will be here to wait."

"We cant let him, he'll put his life in danger. He'll try to save him." Said another one. Blond one, with a danger in her eyes.

The moments past and we became confined to talk, we didn't notice the sun rises until it rose. And all of a sudden, when the sun's light touched their skin they started to sparkle, like diamonds.

I just stared in Emmet's skin sparkle, it was magical, hypnotizing.

Emmet laughed and shoved my head out of his hand. "You batter not to do that, it's not good for either of us."

I nodded. "Is this your bid secret?" I asked looking at the grass.

"Part of it."

"It's morning." Said Rosalie making me jump. "You know what that means."

"Rosalie, the sun had risen only a minute ago." Said Bella, "Don't rush into concludes yet, Alice and Seth are strong, they can handle this. Give them a bit more time, I'm sure They'll be here in a few minutes."

And out of nowhere a massive wolf burst into the school, carrying three bodies in his back.

"Seth!" Bella cried and ran to the wolf and hugged him. So that's Seth? A huge wolf? Well, that wasn't predictable.

"Bella!" Someone shouted from out of the wards, "I can't carry him for much longer!"

Bella was at her side in no time, like one second she's her hugging the wolf and another second is there carrying Dimiri into the ward.

WAIT WHAT? CARRYING DIMITRI INTO THE WARDS?

I ran to him just when another voce shouted. this time the voice was shouting my name and it was Rose's voice.

"Seth, Take Dimitri to the infirmary!" she screamed to the wolf.

Seth nodded and took Dimitri in his mouth from Bella's hands and ran into the building.

I ran to my best friend and embraced her tight to me. "Don't you ever do such a thing to me! I almost died worried!"

"I love you, Liss." she said and a tear escaped her eye.

"I love you too, Rosie."

Rose laughed. "God, how much time I hadn't been called in this name. Years." she chuckled. "And I kinda miss it."

"How'd you made it out of the cave, One Dhampir, a girl who possibly a Moroi and enormous wolf against something like 40 Strigoi."

Rose laughed. "That girl named Alice, and she possibly anything but a Moroi."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

She took my hand and pulled me behind some tree. "She smashed a Strigoi at the cave's wall, and guess what happened." I gave her a look. "He splinted, literally. Like he was nothing but a piece of paper."

My eyes went wide. "Are you sure she isn't a..." We both knew what I was trying to say.

"No! She's not a Strigoi!" she stated. "Believe me, you should have seen her there. She was - Wow!"

"Details!"

She swallowed. ""Give us all the captives in here! The living ones and the dead ones!" She commended the Strigoi. They were still in shock and fear. They were frozen. So obviously they did not move. They were fucking hell scared of this chick! "Now!" when one of them moved. He brought us five bodies."And where is the other one?" I asked him."Just a second," squeaked the poor Strigoi, I **almost** with a bold on the almost felt sorry for him. "He is heavy with all his damn muscles!" When he finally reached us, it was Dimitri that was the heavy one. "Is he alive?" Alice groaned at him."Yes, ma'am." The Strigoi squeaked.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped in the middle of her story. "The Strigoi called her MA'AM?" my eyes were completely wide. That's scary.

"Yeah!" Rose exclaimed. "That's the point! You get how powerful she is?! She scared the freaking Strigoi so bad he almost died in the spot!"

"Keep telling!" I snapped at her. "I'm curious"

"Good." Alice smirked and then turned to face to 20 vampires that was still left alive from our battle. "I want you to leave Montana and never come back, if I'll see you'll have the same fate as what his name... um Nathan, right? Oh, it will be painful, it will be so painful you'll literally beg to die. And at the end, if I'll be in a good mood I'll kill you. Understood?" In that moment my heart almost fell to my pants, and there was another Strigoi named Nathan, it's the one that locked Dimitri in the cave, so she threatened to turn him into a Strigoi Shish-Kabab. Anyway, They all nodded. "I'm coming here tomorrow to check if you're still here. You'll be natter be gone. Now you-" Alice said and turned her face to the Strigoi that carrying fainted Dimitri in his hands. "- Give him to me!" she scolded at him and pushed him back and the three of us left the cave."

"They're hiding something, Rosie, and were going to find out what!" I stated.

Rose smirked and nodded. "exactly."

_**SO... WHAT ROSE AND LISSA ARE PLANNING?**_

_**WILL THEY FIND OUT THE CULLEN'S SECRET?**_

_**WILL THEY FIND OUT DIMITRI'S SECRET?**_

_**WILL DIMITRI SURVIVE HIS INJURES?**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKED. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL, VERY MUCH!**_


End file.
